Conventionally, an information distribution device, which distributes call attention information for calling attention to an event, such as weather (for example, fallen snow) or traffic accident, to a vehicle, is proposed. (for example, PLTs 1 and 2). Such an information distribution device receives event information, which relates to the type of event and the position of an event, from a vehicle, which has detected an event, or an external server (for example, weather information providing server, road traffic information providing server), and distributes the call attention information to a vehicle near the position of an event, based on the received event information.
Further, an information distribution device, which acquires various kinds of information from an external server and distributes necessary information to a vehicle based on the acquired information, is proposed (for example, PLTs 3 and 4) Such an information distribution device acquires area information configured by a plurality of pieces of specific position information, which relates to circumstances of events (for example, weather, accident, obstacle) in a plurality of specific positions (for example, Sannomiya, Motomachi, Hyogo) in a predetermined area (for example, Kobe City), for each type of event, extracts each piece of specific position information from the area information, and transmits the specific positional information to relevant vehicles, respectively.